Wyatt And His Friends
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Baloo he was just an ordinary bear working as a counselor. But when some new friends come to help, he now knows that friendship always matters.
1. Intro

Intro:

Now for this one, well the reason I wanted to work on this was because and this is true: this was actually supposed to be one of my first stories. So why the wait? Well I really wasn't ready at the time and also I was just starting telling stories on so yeah that's why it took so long. Honestly this should be fun because this is the one story that i've been waiting to do for a long time.


	2. Chapter 1

For Baloo, he was just an ordinary bear who was a counselor.

He was known for helping clients that've been through a hard time in their lives or they just need motivation.

Basically he was like the one person who would help you go through a tough time.

Now he thought everything was doing just fine.

That is until one phone call later, he then realized that help was on the way.

It all began when Baloo was reading a book, the phone rang.

He then answered it by saying "Hello this is Baloo.

Oh Boris the owner of Circus Mcgurkus it's an honor for you to call me.

Well i'm doing just fine why?

Wait he did what and what?!

Oh my god please tell me they're okay, they are of thank god because it would've been terrible to lose them.

So with that out of the way, well I have to meet my next client in a forest.

Oh so you want them to help me?

Well of course I mean I could use some help.

Oh thanks again Boris and don't worry i'll make sure they help me with my client.

Thanks again and goodbye."

Once that was done, Baloo then knew that since help was coming, he knew it was the right decision.


	3. Chapter 2

A day or two later, Baloo was in the Hundred Acre Woods where he heard that most of the residents have left permanently.

The reason he came to help was because well he was worried that poor Christopher Robin and his friends Pooh and Tigger would be nothing if he just stood by and did nothing.

So by helping him, he did the right thing after all.

Also since Wyatt and his friends were coming to help, he also then knew that since help was coming, he was grateful that they even got to help out.

Once he came, he knew the whole place was too quiet.

He then looked inside of the windows and knew that even the houses were empty without anyone in there at all.

When he finally found Christopher Robin, he then said "So what really happened I mean no offense, I guess there must be more to the story."

"Well actually there is and well honestly if it wasn't for Rabbit, everyone would be here today.

It all began when Rabbit was tired of us celebrating Easter while he wanted to do Spring Cleaning.

Then well we well had Easter fun and well Rabbit was quite upset with us.

He then freaked out because all he wanted was to do Spring Cleaning instead of celebrating Easter.

He also then knew these woods was the wrong way to live so he and the most of the others left.

See I just wished he would calm down and understand that Easter and Spring are fun to celebrate." he then said

"Well it's clear to me that judging from what i've heard, it's clear that Rabbit really would rather prefer cleaning than celebrating Spring." Baloo then said

Just then Wyatt arrived and wanted to wait to make sure it was okay to see if everything was alright.

When Baloo then saw him, he then said "Oh Wyatt, did you hear everything?"

"Yes." he then replied

"Well then oh and also where are your friends?" he then asked

"Well that's the thing because everytime me and them come, they always play a game of Hide and Seek to find them." he then said

"Oh well alright then I suggest you go find them." Baloo then said

"Don't worry, i'll make sure i'll find them." he then replied

And so Wyatt was off looking for his spiritual therapy animal friends.


	4. Chapter 3

But before he went to go find them, Pooh and Tigger wanted to join Wyatt because they really wanted to meet them.

So Wyatt was okay with that and so the 3 of them then went to go find his spiritual therapy animal friends.

The first friend they had to find was Hilda and her red billed oxpecker Johnny.

Now since they made footprints, it would make things a whole lot easier.

So they followed her footprints and once they found her hiding spot, Wyatt then said "Okay so you 2 stay here and i'll go get her and don't worry she's not dangerous at all."

When he was on the rocks, he looked all around to see if she was around and once he was on her nose, she rose up and said "Do you mind Wyatt?"

He then jumped clear and luckily landed back on the rocks and she then came out of the river and then said and with curiosity "Oh Wyatt, who are these 2?"

"That's Pooh and Tigger." he then replied

The both of them didn't know what to say at all because they thought she was quite huge but yet she was so nice.

"So shall we get the rest of the gang Wyatt?" Hilda then asked

"Yes we should." he then replied

And so they were able to find Peter, Ralph, Jack, Tom, Milo, Wendy, John, Michael, Rocky and their red billed oxpeckers Joe Dan Cody Cory Chad Kevin Steven and Robin.

Once they were done, they then headed back to Christopher Robin and Baloo.

When Baloo was able to see them, he really couldn't believe it at all because he thought he was dreaming but really he wasn't.

As for Christopher Robin, well he was also quite surprised because he then saw Pooh and Tigger with them and really didn't know what to say at all.

When they finally arrived, Baloo then said to Wyatt and in a good way "Well i'm glad you were able to find them and man Boris really wasn't kidding when he meant that they were also going to be with you."

"Well yeah let's just say since we've been together since the summer of 2013, we're pretty much used to it." Wyatt then replied

And so now that the gang was all set, it was time to leave the Hundred Acre Woods.


	5. Chapter 4

"So Christopher Robin Pooh and Tigger, any last words before leaving this place?" Baloo then asked them

"Well actually sure this is the end but I will never forget the time that I first came here and spent my summer with my friends." Christopher Robin then said

"I will also never forget the many adventures we had here." Pooh then added

"Oh and the time that I first met you." Tigger then said

"So anything else before we go?" Baloo then asked

Well no one really said anything at all.

"Well then we should get going." Baloo then said

And so they all left the Hundred Acre Woods and sure their time is over but the memories would last forever.


	6. Chapter 5

So once they were out of the Hundred Acre Woods, they then headed to a place called Camp Disney where other characters go to if there going through a hard time in their lives.

Now and this is true: while Wyatt Pooh and Tigger were off to find his spiritual therapy animal friends, Baloo was talking to Christopher Robin about a place where he could fit in and maybe make new friends.

The place was called Camp Disney and of course Christopher Robin agreed just because he just wanted to see life outside of the woods.

When they finally arrived, they knew this was the place after all.

It was quite beautiful because it was in a forest and thankfully the ones who were there weren't all that bad actually.

Just then one of the campers then saw them and then told Mickey Mouse about it.

Once he heard about it, he then went to go greet them.

When he finally got to see them, he then said and in a good way "Baloo, it's so good to see you and I see that you brought company with."

"Well I brought Christopher Robin Pooh and Tigger and oh as for the others that came, well they came to help me." Baloo then said

"Hot Diggity Dog! I knew they would help you and since they came with you, they could help around here."

Once he was done, Wyatt and his friends then knew that their help was needed so they agreed and the next thing you knew, they got their very own cabin with lots of room and well they were glad to come along with.

They also knew that since they came to help Baloo, they did the right thing.


	7. Chapter 6

Once they arrived, they knew this was the right place to be.

Of course not everyday was always fun.

That's because one day, everyone including Wyatt had to write on a balloon to who they sadly lost.

For Wyatt, well it wasn't easy for him because he really hasn't seen his parents and 2 sisters after the sisters got into a brutal fight.

But he knew it was the only thing that he missed the most.

Once they were done, they all then headed outside with their balloons that they wrote on.

They then started letting them go and off they went into the sky.

When they were in the sky, they then knew that sure they wish they could see them again, they have to move on and thankfully they did.

As for Wyatt well sure he was able to move on, but what happened back then will never leave him.


	8. Chapter 7

That night, most of the campers were having s'mores while Wyatt and his friends were just talking about life.

Baloo then knew he wanted to know more about their friendship so he decided to join them and they were kind to let him.

Once they were all settled, Baloo then said and asked and in a polite way "So Wyatt I saw your balloon and was wondering: why did it say I love you mom and dad?"

"Oh well I sadly haven't seen them ever since the court gave my custody to my friends." Wyatt then said

"Oh i'm so sorry." Baloo then said

"It's okay because well i'm okay to talk about it and don't worry it's okay to ask me that question." Wyatt then replied

"Also I want to know how and don't take this the wrong way: how did you meet them?" Baloo then asked


	9. Chapter 8

"Well to be honest, it really all began in the summer of 2013. I just finished the 8th grade and I was a complete mess.

It was because during the first semester, I was teased and bullied and I swore to never go back to that room ever again.

I was in a forest where all of a sudden I saw a large female hippo with a male red billed oxpecker on her back and she was really kind and gentle.

She then knew it was me since she was sendt to get me.

So I climbed on her back and off we went to go see the others and along the way, she told me that this was going to be an amazing friendship.

Once we finally found the others, I was then introduced to them and sure I was new to them at first but as time passed, we got along really well.

Of course they would become not only my friends but also my family.

Now if you were wondering about my balloon earlier today, well the reason it had my parents on it was because well after a vicious brawl, nothing was ever the same.

It all began when my sisters got into not only a heated argument but also a brawl over being a total brat to each other.

It got so bad that a neighbor saw what was going on and called the cops on us and I knew by then, nothing would ever be the same.

The next thing I knew was that I was no longer the son of Becky and Toy Buell as they lost my custody.

Meanwhile, my friends were done with performing a show when Boris got a call about what had happened and knew that they needed to see me so they won my custody and I have been with them ever since then.

Honestly if I ever get the chance to see my parents again, I would tell them that I love them and I would forgive my sisters for the pain that I saw." Wyatt then said

"Wow. I mean honestly now I know why that balloon you letted go was really about." Baloo then said

Once that was done, they then went to bed and there was quite a lot to think about for Baloo.


	10. Chapter 9

For Baloo after Wyatt and his friends left, he continued his work as a counselor and was able to work with more clients.

But he never forgot about Wyatt and his friends at all because he was always grateful for them.

Now as for Wyatt and his friends, well they still live and work at a certain circus but that's another story for another time.


	11. Chapter 10

Ok so there you and honestly doing this story was a lot of fun because whenever me and my friends are around, the fun never ends at all. Also it goes to show that sometimes friendship is the best thing to have.


End file.
